


This fire rising through my being

by crookedspoon



Series: keep crashin' into you [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, Gen, Gyms, M/M, POV Jason Todd, POV Roy Harper, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: In which Jason freaks out because the pretty guy he has a crush on goes to the same gym as him.





	This fire rising through my being

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 "Stripper Dick" at JoyDick Weekend.
> 
> Many thanks to Tashi_Lupin and stevieraebarnes for the beta!

Roy is just about to step out of the locker room and leave its sweaty and testosterone-filled air behind, when something heavy barrels into him and pushes him back inside. The door would have slammed shut loudly if its mechanism hadn't been designed to cushion it before closing. Roy appreciates little engineering details like this.

What he doesn't appreciate is being bulldozed and kept from his workout routine. He nearly dropped his isotonic drink and phone-slash-mp3-player. So who, or whatever this is, they better have a damn good reason to—

"Don't freak out, okay?" Jason says, uncharacteristically out of breath. You could send him to a boot camp and let him run fifteen miles in the baking desert and he'd still have enough breath left to curse your ass to the next century. This has got to be serious.

"Woah, woah, slow down there," Roy says and adjusts the towel he's slung over his shoulder. Whatever's got Jason's panties in a twist must be serious business. Is he on the run from any mob bosses he owed money to in his previous life? Nah. Roy can't imagine Jay owing anything to anyone. "You're freaking out enough for the both of us. I don't think I need to add to that."

"It's _him, here._ Oh God, I didn't think he'd come here of all places. I didn't think he _needed_ to work out in the first place. He's so perfect. To see him walking among us mere mortals... I'm just. I cannot—"

"Breathe for a minute, Jaybird. Who the fuck are you talking about?" Roy gently shakes Jay, who appears to be having a nervous breakdown. The dudebros walking past them eye them curiously but say nothing. Those who are not too preoccupied by watching themselves preen in the mirror and taking selfies, that is.

"What do I _do,_ Roy? I can't face him here. What if he recognizes me? He might think I'm a stalker."

All those late-nights and early mornings must really be frying Jason's brain. Roy has the urge to tuck him in next to Lian and her cuddly toys next time he gets the chance. He could lure him over under the pretext of having him babysit her. Might get him out of his head for a while.

Roy grasps Jason by the elbows and gently releases the grip he has on Roy's arms. "I'm getting tired of repeating myself, so I'm going to say this one last time, politely: who the ever-loving Christ are you talking about? Please, for the love of everything you hold dear, answer me this time."

Jay meets his eyes. His are storm cloud gray beneath his furrowed brows. Boy, does he look desperate.

"What?" Jay cocks his head as if _Roy_ were the one who has lost his marbles. As if he were offended Roy couldn't read his mind. "The guy I told you about. The one I can't stop thinking about because he haunts my dreams with how pretty he is?"

The lightbulb finally flashes on in Roy's head. "Oh, you mean the stripper you can't keep gushing about. Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Shh," Jason shushes him with a finger to Roy's mouth. "What if he hears?"

Roy nips it. "You're paranoid."

"I'm careful," Jason says and glares down at the finger Roy just bit before wiping it against his pants.

"Jason. Bro. I love you, but you're behaving like an idiot right now. He's just a guy, like you and me and everyone else in this joint. You don't have to do a goddamn thing different just because he's here. Just go out there and do your reps. Pretend you didn't notice him. If you happen to catch his eye, just smile and nod."

Roy feels like a relationship guru saying all this, although he definitely doesn't have the best track record out there. The only good thing that ever came out of any of them was his daughter.

And maybe his insight into these things that he can now pass on to Jason. If he cares enough to listen.

"Fuck, you're right," Jason breathes out and scrubs a hand through his bangs. Roy mentally heaves a sigh of relief. "I _am_ behaving like a love-sick moron. He might not even remember me."

Roy wants to throw in that there's no way anyone would _ever_ forget a tall, handsome guy like him, especially if he tips well every time he's there, but thankfully, he catches himself in time. Jason has just calmed down. Roy doesn't need to fan the flames again.

Although part of him actually wants to. Getting to watch Jason be flustered and self-conscious is a real treat. He's abso-freaking-lutely adorable like that, and that's saying something for a guy who's six foot two and built like a brick house.

Not that Roy would ever say as much to his face. Jason can't appreciate how cute he is.

Jason takes a deep, centering breath, rests his head against Roy's shoulder and lets himself be squeezed.

"You got this," Roy says and ruffles Jason's hair encouragingly. He stops himself from pressing a kiss to Jason's forehead, the way he'd do with Lian, because Jason is sure to bristle at his show of affection. He hopes his daughter is never going to grow out of that.

"You're right. I can do this," Jason agrees, finding back to his old self again. "I mean, what the fuck is wrong with me? I don't usually care that much what others think."

"There you go, buddy. Now let's get out there and pump some iron."

 

Despite Roy's pep talk, Jason finds it difficult to ignore his favorite stripper. How could he, when all he's thinking about is the way the guy can work a pole – and work Jason over in the process? He's never seen anyone sexier in his life.

It doesn't help that he appears to be even prettier in the well-lit space of the gym. He's always had a certain allure, but Jason chalked it up to the flattering lighting of the club, which hides more than it shows.

Not that his looks mattered any when he could _move_ like that. He could pretty much make Jason forget where he was with a single sway of his hips, but when he spun around the pole like gravity didn't exist, Jason could forget everything: the people around him, his own name, even that the guy wasn't wearing anything more than a flimsy excuse for a thong. It just didn't seem important anymore. All Jason had eyes for was the mastery of his art.

Jason never really mentioned any of that to Roy when he talked about the guy – fucking babbled about him like a schoolgirl about her first crush – but he can't say for sure how much he let slip. Roy sometimes hears a lot more than Jason wants him to. It can be annoying.

They warm up on the treadmill. Jason wants to listen to his assortment of death metal to calm down and not think about the pretty stripper any more, but he can't keep his eyes from wandering over to him. He feels so rude. Guy just wants to work out and here Jason is, eyeing him up and down is if he were a particularly tasty treat.

"You never told me which one it is," Roy says, jogging easily next to him.

"Huh?" Occasionally, Jason feels brain-damaged when Roy snaps him out of his reveries.

"The guy you like? I wanna know who he is. It's a rare specimen who can turn _your_ head like this."

"He's the one doing some lifting over there. With the blue shirt?"

Jason may not have noticed him for all the clothes he's wearing, but his training pants are tight and don't leave much to the imagination. Roy seems to agree, because he whistles.

"I can see why you're so crazy about the guy. That is one mighty fine ass. And his shoulders? Simply to die for."

"Glad you approve," Jason scoffs, a little taken aback that he doesn't have to make Roy see the appeal. The more conventionally beautiful the guy is, the more people are staring after his booty, which means Jason's chances with him equal zero, since he'll have a pool of suitors to choose from. Not that Jason actually thinks about getting with him. That would be the height of arrogance.

"D'you wanna fuck him?" Roy asks, all of a sudden, voice serious enough that Jason nearly trips.

"What?"

"I wonder if I should go through the trouble of chatting him up," Roy says and rolls his eyes. "It's clear that you're not gonna, since you're blushing if you so much as think of him. But if I introduce you two, all casually, because you're my buddy, it's not gonna come across as weird, right?"

Jason nearly trips again. Maybe it's time to adjust the speed. "You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything for you, buddy."

Roy slows down, takes a swig from his drink and gets off the treadmill. Jason is a little aghast. He was joking when he said that, wasn't he?

"Leave it to me," he says, walking backwards and saluting Jason.

Part of Jason wants to stop him, call him back, tell him it was all a joke, but another part of him is transfixed. He wants to see what happens. How Roy handles himself. He slows down enough to watch.

"Hi there," Roy says, cranking up the smarm. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before and I wanted to introduce myself."

The pretty guy looks up, a little surprised to be bothered like this. He takes one of the earbuds out of his ears. Jason expects him to prompt Roy to repeat what he just said, but instead he asks, "Roy?"

"Dick? Oh shit. I barely recognized you."

Before Jason could understand what happened, Dick has enveloped Roy in an all too familiar hug.

"I missed you, Roy. How've you been?" he asks and presses a kiss to Roy's cheek.

Roy flushes, but not as much as Jason does. Jason stops running, because he'd only hurt himself if he continued.

"I've been fine. Better, anyway. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Trying to work out, like everyone else?"

"Ha ha."

"I got a job here. And perhaps I got a little homesick."

"Wouldn't have expected that, after the way you left." Roy grimaces, as if perhaps he'd said too much.

Dick's expression falls. "Me neither." His gorgeous smile resurfaces when he lifts his eyes again. "But here I am. And I'm planning to stay a little while. If you want, we can grab a coffee sometime. You know, catch up."

"I'd love that." Roy's voice has gone soft, as has his gaze, as if he were as smitten with the person in front of him as Jason is.

Jason doesn't know if it was jealousy that propelled him onward or the need to rescue his friend from an awkward situation, but he finds himself drifting closer, until at last he's all but shoulder to shoulder with Roy.

"You ready to hit the weights?" he asks and sucks at his sports drink to hide the blush that must still be staining his cheeks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right." Roy is startled for a moment, but shoots Jason a grateful look. "Listen, Dick. It's been great to meet you again, but me and my friend Jason here have some workouts to go trough. You don't stay in shape by sitting on your ass and watching Netflix all day."

Dick laughs at that, not at all perturbed at being brushed off. "That you don't."

Jason is ready to steer Roy away from Dick, not daring to cast another glance in his direction. But Dick stops him by extending his arm in greeting.

"Glad to meet you, Jason," he says with the most beautiful smile Jason's ever seen. He may have taken a moment or two longer than necessary before grasping his hand and shaking it. "Any friend of Roy's is my friend, too."

"Likewise," Jason grunts, barely able to get the syllables out. He can't believe he's shaking Dick's hand. It's soft like a girls, but strong, and Jason can almost feel himself being choked by it.

He swallows.

He may not be too happy at being relegated to the status of friend, but he tries not to read too much into it. It's just an empty phrase that people say to each other. And it's better than being a random stranger who ogles him at the gym.

They say their goodbyes and part ways. As much as you can part ways and still be in the same gym, that is.

"What was that all about?" Jason asks once they're out of earshot.

Roy sighs. "Doesn't matter. But hey, you got to shake hands with him. And now you know he remembers you. That look on his face. He was _delighted_ to see you."

Jason forgets all about his annoyance in favor of following up with what Roy just said. "You think?"

"Fuck yeah. How could he forget a pretty guy who leaves big tips?"

Jason blushes. He never thought he'd be on a guy like Dick's radar, but he can't deny that Dick seemed to remember him. Anything beyond that might have been faked, but he couldn't have faked that initial spark of recognition.

Great, Jason has been found out to be a regular at a strip club by the dancer he admires. It shouldn't matter. If anything, it should be a good thing. Now he knows that Dick doesn't think of him as a creepy stalker. Or if he does, he manages to hide it well.

Jason tries not to let his eyes wander where his mind already is, concentrating instead on spotting Roy during his reps. He can't help it, however, when he follows Roy's gaze and it ends up in the very place he wanted to avoid. Dick looks over his shoulder and, when he catches them staring, smiles and waves.

Roy pretends he hasn't seen.

"Now that you met him, think you're gonna be brave enough to ask him for a lap dance?" he asks.

"Are you crazy? How the fuck do you think that would look like?"

Roy sniggers, puts the barbell back in its place and twists around to look Jason in the eyes.

"Look, he's just trying to make money. You're giving him money when you ask him for a dance. It's a simple transaction. It's not a marriage, if that's what you're afraid of. Dick knows _very_ well how to compartmentalize."

There it is again, that familiarity that Roy has and Jason can never catch up on. From the way their conversation went, Jason is not sure he'd really want to, but Roy knows a side of Dick that Jason doesn't and that rankles him. It's the childish feeling of wanting to have 'discovered' him first, no matter how ludicrous that sounds.

 _Sounds like you know,_ he wants to say but thinks better of it.

Roy has just opened up possibilities to him that weren't there before, so Jason shouldn't be an ungrateful jerk and throw him under the bus just because he's jealous.

Still he can't help but be curious, and mentally goes through the catalog of Roy's exes, trying to find a profile that fits. He wants to know more about Dick, so he can think of him as more than 'the pretty stripper' or 'the guy I ran into at the gym'. 

He could ask Roy, but from the sound of it, that's a wound he better not pick at. And besides, Roy's information is likely outdated.

Nothing to it but to go straight to the source, get to know Dick himself.

Surely he can find a way to do that without embarrassing himself irreparably.

(He wonders if ditching work an hour early to meet him at the gym again still counts as determination or if it has already crossed over to the realm of the pathetic and the desperate.

Jason guesses here's only one way to find out.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "All Around Me" from Flyleaf.
> 
> [Rebloggable post](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/179752598860/fic-stripper-dick-joydick-t) on tumblr. Come say hi if you like: [dreamwidth](https://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/) | [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/crookedspoon) | [tumblr](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/crookedteaspoon)


End file.
